Someday Algún día
by Ro-Rowen-Darkholme
Summary: Todo lo verás...en tu bebé. SeiyaxSerena


Disclaimer: Sailor Moon pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi. La canción "Someday" pertenece a Britney Spears.

**Someday (Algún día)**

_Nada se ve del modo que solía,_

_Todo se ve muy vacío,_

_Dios, dame la verdad en mí_

_Y dime_

_Que alguien me está cuidando_

Cuando tu papá y yo comenzamos nuestra vida juntos, no todo fue color de rosa. Primero, porque tuve que poner fin a las expectativas de otros con respecto a mí; querían que fuera feliz con alguien a quien ya no quería. ¿Cómo serlo, si la verdadera felicidad es estar con la persona amada? Esas personas se fueron alejando de mí, y me sentí muy triste, desolada… Felizmente las chicas (tus "tías", las que hace rato entraron a verte y te llenaron de besos¿recuerdas?) nos apoyaron y supieron entender que a veces es mejor seguir al corazón. Ahora ya esas personas han vuelto a mi vida, seguro vendrán más tarde con Hotaru, a darte la bienvenida a este mundo. Sin embargo, en esos momentos de dolor, sentía que había hecho algo malo, que ser feliz significaba defraudar a los demás…

_Y por todo lo que rezo es porque…_

_Algún día entenderé_

_Todo el plan de Dios_

_Y lo que ha hecho conmigo._

_Oh, pero, tal vez_

_Algún día respiraré_

_Y finalmente lo veré_

_Lo veré todo en mi bebé…_

Y ahora te miro, tan pequeña y frágil. Me recuerda a cuando jugaba a las muñecas cuando era pequeña. ¿Sabes, nunca imaginé que las cosas se dieran así. Tantas batallas, tanto sacrificio, siempre me preguntaba si valían la pena, pero, ahora que te veo…Dios, se me hace un nudo en la garganta. Siempre dicen que soy una llorona, pero, es que verte aquí entre mis brazos es una alegría muy grande. Tu papá estaría muy contento de verte. Seguro no tardará en llegar, andaba en un concierto importante cuando se te ocurrió que querías ver el mundo antes de la fecha programada, niña traviesa. Eres igual que tu papá, siempre con ganas de descubrir cosas nuevas, de vivir la vida al límite. Si no hubiese sido tan apasionado ni persistente, tal vez no le hubiese hecho caso.

No, nena, no comiences a llorar…

_No corras muy rápido, mi amor_

_Por qué no te detienes?_

_Detente y escucha a tus lágrimas_

_Son todo lo que tienes._

_Está en ti_

_Verás, alguien está cuidando de ti_

Te mezo lentamente hasta que te calmas y me miras con esos ojitos azules, llenos de curiosidad. Ten por seguro, pequeña, que tu papá y yo siempre velaremos por ti. Nunca te dejaremos sola. Aunque seguro vas a ser una llorona como mamá, nos tendrás siempre para consolarte. Tu papá es muy bueno en eso¿sabes, cuando hubo una época en la que creí que todo se derrumbaba, él estuvo ahí conmigo, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin él…Si no hubiera estado ahí conmigo, si nunca lo hubiera conocido, tal vez tu papi sería otro, o nunca hubieras nacido porque yo no hubiera aguantado el dolor y ya no estuviera aquí. Pero, todo sucede por una razón…

_Y por todo lo que rezo es por que…_

_Algún día entenderás_

_Todo el plan de Dios_

_Y lo que hace contigo_

_Oh, pero, tal vez_

_Algún día respirarás_

_Y finalmente lo verás_

_Lo verás todo en tu bebé_

_Ningún momento será más verdadero_

_Que el momento en el que te miro_

Escucho pasos acercarse a la puerta…

- ¡Bombón!- exclama tu papá al entrar a la habitación, y se queda parado estupefacto. Nos mira como si estuviera viendo un lindo atardecer, con ternura en sus ojos.

Lentamente se acerca, sin hacer mucho ruido, creo que teme que te pongas a llorar…

- Bombón…es…es…

- Es nuestra, Seiya.

_Está en ti_

_Verás, alguien está cuidando de ti_

Te toma entre sus brazos, como si fueras un pequeño tesoro que teme perder. Tú lo miras y haces unos sonidos graciosos. Parece que te cayó bien.

- Creo que le agradas- digo mientras él sonríe complacido.

Se sienta a mi lado, sosteniéndote. Me besa la frente.

- Antes tenía un bombón, ahora tengo dos…

- Gracioso…

- Nada me ha hecho sentir jamás tan feliz.

- A mí tampoco.

- Bombón…-me mira con duda en sus ojos- Alguna vez te arrepientes de…

- Mírala- lo interrumpo, haciendo que dirija su mirada hacia ti. Tú sonríes y con tu pequeña mano coges uno de mis dedos- ¿Crees que me arrepiento?

_Y por todo lo que rezo es por que…_

_Algún día entenderás_

_Todo el plan de Dios_

_Y lo que hace contigo_

_Oh, pero, tal vez_

_Algún día respirarás_

_Y finalmente lo verás_

_Lo verás todo en tu bebé_

Me besa y me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo. Tener a los dos en mi vida es lo mejor que Dios me pudo haber dado. Lo miro. Te miro. Ahora todo tiene más sentido, todo valió la pena…

_Lo veré todo en mi bebé…_

_Lo veré todo en mi bebé…_

**Nota de Autora: **Aquí estoy, con este fic que se me vino a la mente al escuchar esta canción n-n. Apenas la puse en mi winamp, se me vino a la imagen la escena de Serena con una bebé, y se me ocurrió hacer este fic a la volada. Espero les haya gustado n.n.

Y con respecto a mi otro fic "Yaten y el chicle", no se preocupen, ya todo (o casi todo el fic) anda en borrador, solo falta pasarlo a la pc n.n, pero, eso no quiere decir que las sugerencias no sean bienvenidas!

Beshitos mil, los kelle

Ro n.n


End file.
